Broken
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Aussi humaine qu'elle puisse être, si faible et fragile comparé à lui, Nina n'a été que trop brisée par des mains ignorant tout de la tendresse. Celles de Léo ne sont là que pour réparer et non malmener. Et tandis que le désir coule dans leurs veines, fondant comme de la cire chaude, c'est ce qu'il s'emploie à faire de son mieux. ( Univers 2014 )


_**Disclaimer:**_ Basé sur le film de 2014, ce dernier étant la propriété de Jonathan Liebesman. Je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire cette histoire.

 _ **Pairing:**_ Léo/OC

 _ **.**_

 _Se situe un an après les événements du premier film._

* * *

 _ **\- Il en va de l'érotisme comme de la danse :**_

 _ **l'un des partenaires se charge toujours de conduire l'autre. -**_

( Milan Kundera )

* * *

La peau douce sous la pulpe calleuse de ses doigts se pare d'une fine chair de poule, donnant presque du relief aux cicatrices dont elle est couturée. D'abord du bout de celui faisant office d'index, Léo retrace le contour d'un sein lourd et rond sous le tissu de coton qui l'enveloppe, glissant ensuite sous l'ourlet de la brassière, pour caresser l'une des marques foncées d'anciennes brûlures dues au sommet incandescent d'une cigarette tout juste allumée.

Tendrement, il continue sa descente, effleurant avec l'aide du deuxième les côtes striées elles aussi de vieilles blessures, tel des tracés irréguliers marquant la peau légèrement hâlée, chair tendre et autrefois marquée par la violence d'un père qui n'a jamais su aimer.

Allongée sous lui, offerte et alanguie, la jeune humaine reste immobile sous son toucher, suivant néanmoins de ses grands yeux bruns l'itinéraire de ses doigts respectueux.

Quand le mutant les remplace toutefois par ses lèvres froides, mû par une impulsion instinctive, elle en clôt les paupières en réponse, un râle chaud s'échappant hors de sa gorge malgré elle. Sans avoir besoin de le voir, elle le sent se déplacer plus bas, dériver jusqu'à la rondeur sensuelle d'une hanche dénudée, sa bouche audacieuse se posant ensuite à la naissance de son aine pour y déposer un chaste baiser.

Immobile au bas de son corps maintes fois brisé mais brûlant d'une beauté sauvage dont elle n'a pas conscience, Léo relève juste son visage à demi vers le sien, l'appelant d'une voix qu'il s'efforce de garder calme malgré la tempête d'émotions qui menace de l'envahir :

« Nina ? »

Gardant toujours les paupières fermées, l'interpellée se meut entre les draps, soulevant légèrement son bassin vers lui dans une invitation muette à laquelle il répond sans brusquerie.

Le short dépareillé du tissu gris et lâche des vêtements trop souvent lavés n'est pas long à glisser plus encore qu'il ne l'est déjà, révélant une intimité dont seulement deux avant lui ont eu loisir de s'y perdre.

Au rythme de la respiration heurtée de sa jeune amante, le ninja termine de la dévêtir, du moins en ce qui concerne le bas, délaissant le vêtement qui chute au sol dans un bruissement presque inaudible. Ses grandes mains empoignent ensuite et tout aussi tendrement ses chevilles, les boucles noires entrelacées des tatouages qui les entourent, recouvrant les marques que des liens de métal ont un jour imprimé au plus profond de sa chair.

Un court instant, il sent Nina se raidir, l'image d'un mauvais souvenir la ramenant brutalement à une autre réalité, quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant sans défense, ployant sous les coups sadiques de celui censé la protéger.

Aussi embrasse-t-il le creux de celle de droite, juste au niveau de l'articulation où semble débuter les arabesques dessinées, tandis qu'il caresse sa jumelle d'un pouce tendre et amoureux. Le soupir qui le récompense de son initiative met le feu à ses entrailles, embrasant davantage ses sens déjà mis à rudes épreuves. Si ce n'est pas la première fois que Nina l'autorise à poser ses mains sur elle, ils ne sont encore jamais allés aussi loin en ce qui la concerne.

Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils peuvent se considérer comme ensemble, ses mains humaines se sont déjà aventuré sur son corps reptilien, découvrant et dessinant l'épiderme écailleuse d'un toucher qui, d'abord maladroit, a su vite apprendre pour devenir nettement plus habile.

Soucieux de ne pas la brusquer, Léo lui a toujours laissé les rênes, acceptant avec un délice coupable le plaisir parfois même brutal tant qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir que de ses mains, puis de sa bouche et enfin de sa langue, Nina lui a fait découvrir.

Elle qui connaît chaque centimètre de son corps massif et musclé, qui est capable de trouver un point sensible susceptible de le faire venir dans la seconde, n'a jusqu'à maintenant jamais donné le feu vert pour qu'il puisse lui rendre totalement la pareille.

La tenir dans ses bras, éveillée ou endormie, et buvant ses larmes après un cauchemar trop violent, a été finalement chose bien plus facile que de poser ses lèvres dans le creux de sa gorge, là où palpite la carotide et réside l'odeur de son parfum de chèvrefeuille dont le mutant adore s'enivrer jusqu'à plus soif.

Pour être totalement honnête, il n'y a jamais rien eu qu'il n'est pas adoré chez la jeune femme.

Depuis le premier jour où du haut de ses treize ans, elle a atterri sans trop savoir comment au cœur des entrailles de New-York, la lèvre fendue et un bleu ornant déjà sa pommette gauche, quelque chose de viscéral lui avait broyé l'âme, au même titre que son père et ses frères, à l'instant où la réponse à la question de Raphaël sur la provenance de ses blessures visibles, avait fusé presque malgré elle derrière la poche de glace qu'ils lui avaient donné :

 _« C'est mon père. »_

Oh bien-sûr, il serait toutefois mentir que de prétendre que leur premier contact s'était passé en douceur. Encore aujourd'hui, Mikey se rappelle avec une netteté effrayante de la peur mutuelle qu'ils s'étaient infligés après être tombés nez à nez par hasard. Peur qui s'était d'ailleurs transformé en terreur à l'état brut, quand ayant atteint son seuil de tolérance, l'adolescente s'était à moitié étouffée lors d'une attaque de panique en bonne et due forme, tandis que la petite tortue de neuf ans à peine courrait chercher de l'aide.

Ça avait été long et angoissant des deux côtés mais Donnie avait quand même réussi à la calmer, l'ayant pour ce faire, obligé à se concentrer sur lui et compter jusqu'à trois pour ensuite calquer sa respiration sur la sienne.

Avec ses cheveux bruns collés à ses tempes par la sueur et tremblante des pieds à la tête, Nina s'était exécutée, consciente instinctivement du besoin vital de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Ça n'avait été que par la suite, bien après que ses mains gelées avaient été en mesure de tenir la tasse de thé chaud offerte par Splinter sans en renverser, qu'elle leur avait confié avoir fui son père qui, ivre de colère et de violence, avait pénétré dans sa chambre pour lui imposer un droit de cuissage qu'il était persuadé d'exiger.

Les égouts avaient été un choix uniquement dicté par l'instinct primitif de sauver sa peau, ses pas affolés dans la nuit automnale de leur première rencontre l'ayant conduite au bout d'une ruelle sale et déserte, la bouche de l'entrée souterraine de son salut à demie déplacée semblant l'attendre.

Nina qui, présentement toujours réceptive aux cajoleries poussées dont le mutant la gratifie, incite ce dernier à continuer sur sa lancée, sa bouche parsemant sa peau chaude de tendres baisers en une ligne imaginaire qui le conduit naturellement au cœur même de son désir. Conscient qu'elle peut encore reculer quand son corps entier lui crie de continuer sa douce torture, Léo ne perd pas de temps alors qu'il se positionne et plonge entre ses cuisses, glissant ensuite une langue mutine entre les replis intimes de son être.

Le hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé de la brune échoue sans tarder à ses oreilles, l'encourageant davantage malgré l'envie douloureuse de s'enfouir en elle qui se fait plus pressante encore. Certes, il serait facile de la faire sienne et assouvir un besoin qui exige libération.

Mais aussi humaine qu'elle puisse être, si faible et fragile comparé à lui, Nina n'a été que trop brisée par des mains ignorant tout de la tendresse. Celles de Léo ne sont là que pour réparer et non malmener.

Et si il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, il laisse son instinct et les réactions physiques de sa belle le guider.

Du reste, il se contente donc d'en descendre une pour empoigner son membre dur et tendu, amenant l'autre à seconder sa langue, caressant et goûtant en même temps le trésor humide de sa féminité, fier de la sentir ployer sous le plaisir ardent qu'il lui donne alors que ses mains fines agrippent convulsivement le drap dans lequel elle s'emmêle un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Léo... »

Plus que l'orgasme qui la déchire sans prévenir, faisant recroqueviller ses orteils et tendre ses muscles intimes, c'est son prénom soufflé dans un murmure des plus lascifs qui l'achève à son tour, souillant de même sa main et le drap froissé qui pend hors du lit, alors qu'il sent encore les crépitements de la jouissance fourmiller dans tout son être.

La joue gauche posée négligemment contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, dont la peau veloutée - et également marquée de plusieurs lignes anciennes et irrégulières, vestiges d'un mal-être extériorisé de sa main - porte désormais l'odeur musquée du sexe qui titille ses sens malgré la délivrance, Léo reprend son souffle, les yeux clos et le cœur battant encore la chamade.

Dieu qu'il aime cette petite humaine, adoptée en premier lieu comme une sœur, et désirée ensuite comme une compagne.

Splinter ne leur a jamais dit ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là après qu'il les ai envoyés se coucher, Nina y compris, petite poupée courageuse serrant toutefois les dents alors même que la douleur de ses autres blessures avait semblé la brûler de l'intérieur. Sans une plainte, elle s'était allongée entre Mikey et Donnie, Raph et lui-même ayant fermé la boucle du même élan protecteur, alors que leur père s'était absenté sans bruit.

C'est une fois dans sa chambre, serrés les uns contre les autres sous plusieurs couvertures chaudes, tout en prenant cependant garde de ne pas la blesser davantage d'un coup maladroit, après que son taux d'adrénaline dû au déroulement de cette soirée maudite soit redescendu, et qu'à sa demande, ils lui avaient raconté l'origine de leur existence.

 _« Tu dois nous prendre pour des monstres, non ? »_ Avait ensuite chuchoté Michelangelo, s'étant à l'instar de ses frères mépris sur son long silence.

Mais Nina n'avait pas eu peur, ça avait été juste trop gros à encaisser en si peu de temps, voilà tout. Sauf que la voix timide et peinée de la petite tortue avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, et avec de lents et précautionneux mouvements, elle s'était tourné vers lui, sa main gauche cherchant la sienne dans la pénombre.

Quand ses doigts fins s'étaient refermés sur les siens, le contact froid et écailleux l'avait surprise, mais en rien empêché d'affirmer dans un chuchotement pourtant audible :

 _« C'est pas vous les monstres. »_

De celui dont elle avait pensé à ce moment précis, jamais ils n'avaient eu confirmation de quoique ce soit quand le lendemain, après avoir été convaincue par le rat mutant de se rendre aux autorités pour dénoncer son père, Nina avait plus tard appris qu'en plus de ne pas avoir nié quand il avait été confronté à ses actes, ce dernier s'était rendu coupable de plusieurs autres monstruosités.

Chose qui malheureusement ne l'avait en rien surprise, elle qui, contrairement au reste du monde, connaissait sa double nature.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient par la suite enchaînées et elle avait principalement dû partir pour aller vivre sur la côte Ouest, chez sa grand-mère maternelle, avec qui sa défunte mère avait coupé les ponts sous le joug de son mari. C'est pour cette raison qu'un peu moins de trois ans s'étaient écoulés, avant qu'elle ne redescende un jour se perdre de nouveau dans les conduits sombres et humides des égouts New-Yorkais pour revenir à leur rencontre, émancipée et de nouveau orpheline.

En y repensant alors que le mutant se redresse d'un mouvement souple, se relevant dans le même temps pour s'en aller se nettoyer à la salle de bain, il lui est impossible de savoir à quel moment exactement Nina est devenue plus qu'une sœur à aimer et protéger, malgré que les quatre années qui les séparent, font bien d'elle son aînée.

Non qu'elle soit incapable de se défendre seule, Splinter ayant veillé au grain tout en étant peu à peu devenu une figure paternelle qui lui avait tant manqué durant toutes ces années.

Petit à petit, et bien qu'elle se soit acheté un petit appartement ne payant pas de mine dans un quartier calme, avec une partie de l'argent légué par sa défunte aïeule - cette dernière s'étant assurée qu'elle ne manque de rien, avant de s'éteindre d'un cancer découvert trop tard pour être soigné – le temps passé au repaire s'est partagé entre celui à la surface.

Cul entre deux chaises mais ne se sentant plus aussi seule qu'avant, l'adolescente est devenue cette sœur qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, Mikey l'ayant par ailleurs amadoué, pour ne pas dire roulé, plus souvent qu'à son tour avec ses câlins et/ou larmes de crocodiles, profitant que son statut de benjamin a pu servir à autre choses que de se faire rabrouer.

Et ce, même si paradoxalement, il est aussi arrivé que son caractère penchant dans la direction de celui de Raphaël, rebelle et solitaire, sauvage et affirmé se soit toutefois retourné contre lui.

Pour preuve le jour où la brune a manqué de se démettre les articulations de pratiquement tous ses doigts, alors que surprise involontairement par le plus jeune de la fratrie pendant qu'elle travaillait ses postures de Tai-chi, un mauvais réflexe lui a fait violemment envoyer son poing gauche au niveau de l'écaille pectorale de la jeune tortue, qui avait heureusement reculé pour amortir le coup.

Parce que des deux, c'est Nina qui l'avait méchamment senti passer, ayant pressé sa main blessée contre elle tout en concluant l'engueulade qui avait suivi d'un puissant :

 _« Nom de Dieu Mikey ! Il fait en quoi ton plastron ?! En béton ?! »_

Penaud et sincèrement désolé, car sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se serait pas fait mal si il avait patiemment attendu pour s'adresser à elle, ce dernier s'était confondu en excuses, les ayant même agrémentées d'une touche d'humour à laquelle l'humaine avait répondu d'une menace à peine subtile :

 _« La prochaine fois, c'est plus bas. »_

La connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, le benjamin avait alors hoché silencieusement la tête avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte enfantine qui comme tant d'autres fois, avait fonctionné. Et plus encore quand après avoir confié sa main endolorie aux bons soins de Donnie, la remarque moqueuse de Raph n'avait que confirmé un fait depuis longtemps établi :

 _« T'es consciente qu'il t'a encore eu par le bout de ton joli nez ?_

 _\- La ferme. »_

Après tout, c'était ça de terminer de grandir avec quatre frères aux tempéraments aussi différents que le jour de la nuit, personne ne l'ayant d'ailleurs obligé à revenir auprès d'eux même si au final, ce n'était pas cher payé pour garder sa santé mentale à peu près intacte.

L'appartement de la jeune femme n'étant pas bien grand, Léo ne tarde pas à revenir sur ses pas une fois toutes traces de sa semence nettoyée par un gant de toilette humidifié, ses pensées de nouveau tournées vers le présent alors qu'il se fige subitement devant Nina, celle-ci se tenant devant lui, plus belle que jamais dans la clarté déclinante de cette fin de journée.

Plus précisément alors qu'elle vient d'ôter sa brassière, permettant ainsi à sa poitrine ronde et voluptueuse de s'offrir sans pudeur aucune à son regard. Si il a bien-entendu pu déjà la caresser, ses grandes mains rugueuses l'ayant enveloppé au creux de ses paumes, il y a toujours eu une barrière de tissu, de dentelle ou de coton, suivant le sous-vêtement utilisé, l'empêchant pleinement d'en apprécier la texture qu'il imagine sans mal aussi douce que le reste.

Esquissant une moue adorable et coquine, la jeune femme prend son immobilité à parti, ses yeux bruns brillant d'un feu ardent dévorant son corps nu, entièrement et ultérieurement délesté de tout ce qui ne fait pas partie intégrante de son être, bandeau y compris, et tout en appréciant d'ailleurs le spectacle, lui tend ensuite une main, l'autre dissimulant quelque chose dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Sourit la tortue mutante en répondant à son invitation muette, profitant de sa haute stature pour satisfaire lui-même à sa curiosité.

\- Embrasse-moi avant. » Le devance son amante, reculant pour l'empêcher de gâcher son jeu.

Se penchant docilement sur ses lèvres après l'avoir ramené contre lui en encadrant délicatement son beau visage de ses mains puissantes, Léo est cependant arrêté dans son élan par un doigt fin en travers des siennes. Surpris, il lève un sourcil sans pour autant bouger alors que la brune baisse un regard prononcé sur ses seins pressés contre son plastron, réitérant son ordre :

« _Embrasse-moi._ »

Un « Oh » silencieux se formant sur ses lèvres, le ninja esquisse à son tour un sourire qui fait bondir le cœur de la jeune humaine tandis qu'il se positionne à genoux devant elle, leur différence de taille lui permettant d'être pile à hauteur désirée.

Comme il en a rêvé des dizaines de fois depuis le premier jour où ils se sont embrassés il y a de cela un peu plus de six mois, Léo empaume la poitrine offerte, ses pouces jouant avec les mamelons d'un brun doux, leur pointe se durcissant à mesure qu'il les agace de la pulpe de ses doigts. Alors que ses yeux bleus ne quittent pas ceux de Nina, cette dernière se forçe à les garder ouverts, tant pour profiter pleinement du spectacle que faire plaisir à son amant.

Se sentant de nouveau gagner en vigueur, celui-ci avance ensuite son visage au creux de cette poitrine ferme et tout à lui, suçant et mordillant les tétons maintenant érigés, l'un après l'autre et sans couper le contact visuel.

Quand il la sent tellement trembler qu'il en vient à craindre qu'elle ne s'effondre sous l'intensité de ses caresses, Léo l'entoure d'un bras à la fois tendre et possessif, continuant son œuvre avant d'entreprendre de descendre une deuxième fois au sud, sa main libre déjà positionnée à l'entrée de son sexe encore ou toujours humide de la première vague de jouissance de tout à l'heure.

Rendant les armes, Nina rejette la tête en arrière alors que laissant le soin au ninja d'assurer son équilibre, elle se cambre sous l'intrusion indécente d'un premier doigt qui se fraye un chemin en elle, fouillant doucement son intimité tandis que les lèvres de Léo recouvrent les cicatrices présentes sur son torse de délicieux suçons.

« Je voudrais faire tellement plus. » Confie-t-il subitement dans un murmure rauque, cessant un instant ses mouvements et embrassant avec un amour infini les nouvelles marques qu'il lui a faite.

Si elle avait encore des doutes quant à ce qu'elle s'apprête néanmoins à lui demander, serrant même le flacon de lubrifiant entre ses doigts, la jeune femme sent une chaleur sans nom l'envahir jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec le désir charnel, c'est plus profond et bien plus viscéral.

« Léo ? »

Toujours imbriqué en elle, ce dernier redresse la tête à l'appel de son nom, un instant bouleversé par le voile humide qui embue son regard. Désengageant non sans douceur son doigt de ses chairs, il se relève pour la prendre dans ses bras et consoler ce qu'il pense à tort être une réminiscence trop dure à encaisser, oubliant même son désir tant il ne cherche qu'à apaiser son tourment.

Mais Nina secoue son joli minois, souriant tout autant alors qu'elle se dégage de son étreinte sans brusquerie, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

De chaste, le baiser s'intensifie rapidement, devenant de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce que la brune ne chuchote contre sa bouche, de cette voix grave et autoritaire qu'elle n'utilise qu'au lit, quand elle désire quelque chose qu'il lui donne toujours sans tarder, trop heureux de la combler de son mieux :

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

Son cœur ratant un ou deux battements alors que la demande des plus précises de la jeune femme se fait clair dans son esprit, le mutant descend ensuite dans son cou parfumé pour en mordiller le grain de peau velouté.

« Tu es sûre ? Ne peut-il toutefois s'empêcher de demander au creux de son oreille, le désir faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

\- Oui. »

Le repoussant gentiment, Nina lui montre ensuite le flacon qu'elle dissimulait à sa vue, le faisant même glisser dans une de ses mains si démesurées par rapport aux siennes.

« J'en ai envie Léo. »

La brune n'ajoute cependant pas que depuis un moment déjà, elle a pris conscience que ce qu'il lui avait toujours manqué, n'était en fait que lui.

Sa reconstruction n'a pas été chose facile malgré l'amour de sa grand-mère, et la thérapie entreprit pendant la période où elle s'est éloignée involontairement d'eux, preuve si besoin est des cicatrices laissées par la lame d'un rasoir qu'elle a fait glisser sur ses cuisses de nombreuses fois, faisant couler le sang de même que ses larmes dans une libération éphémère.

C'est sa première véritable amie, devenue ensuite sa première fois qui, de son passé également cabossé, a pu lui faire comprendre qu'il existait d'autres moyens pour ne pas se sentir sombrer.

Le mal par le mal n'est pas toujours la solution la plus saine, juste la plus facile.

Mais si douce et passionnée a pu être Florence, si aimante et présente, Nina n'a pas hésité à revenir à ses racines quand il lui a été involontairement possible de le faire. Si sa grand-mère n'avait pas succombé, nul doute qu'elle serait restée et peut-être auraient-elles continué un bout de chemin ensemble.

Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Bien que le lit ne soit qu'à quelques pas et après avoir jeté négligemment le lubrifiant sur celui-ci, Léo la soulève dans ses bras puissants, ses lèvres perdues dans son cou qu'il mordille de nouveau, son souffle rauque d'un désir inassouvi s'échouant sur sa peau déjà rouge de ses morsures. Répondant à son envie, la jeune femme s'accroche à lui, murmurant son prénom en entier comme un doux et entêtant mantra qui termine d'emballer leur rythme cardiaque.

L'instant d'après, il la dépose sur son lit, venant avec elle alors qu'elle refuse de le lâcher, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

Haletante et tremblante d'une passion mal contenue, Nina se cambre contre lui, si câline et sensuelle qu'il manque de basculer.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. » La prévient alors Léo d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Taquine, son amante esquisse un sourire mutin tandis qu'elle libère son étreinte pour ensuite poser une main à plat sur son plastron, y exerçant une pression suffisante pour l'inciter à échanger les positions.

Ne percevant nullement le piège, le mutant s'y plie de bonne grâce, son souffle se coupant toutefois au fond de sa gorge quand à cheval sur son bassin et un éclat sauvage au fond de ses yeux bruns, la jeune femme passe une main habile derrière elle. Empaumant par la suite sa verge dure et palpitante entre ses doigts fins, elle y applique précisément LA caresse qui le rend fou.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » Le défie-t-elle dans la foulée, rendue plus belle encore par son effronterie à son égard.

Si il entrouvre la bouche pour répliquer, Léo ne peut malgré lui retenir un grognement bas suite au pouce de Nina qui vient de titiller son gland humide.

« Allons Léo, se moque-t-elle encore, accentuant de même la pression de sa main sur lui. Tu peux passer une journée entière au _Ha'shi_ sans jamais flancher, c'est pas des préliminaires qui vont le faire, non ? »

Et d'ajouter avec cette lueur de malice dans son regard qu'elle garde soudé au sien :

« Sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas encore utilisé ma langue. »

La seconde suivante, la tortue mutante se redresse sans prévenir, obligeant la brune à le lâcher pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, cette dernière n'ayant d'ailleurs pas le temps de comprendre à quel point son petit jeu a pu si bien fonctionner, se retrouvant de nouveau sur le dos et ses deux poignets retenus au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne ferme mais nullement douloureuse de Léo.

Le tout en à peine quelques secondes.

Surprise de prime d'abord, la jeune femme hoche mentalement la tête, forcée d'admettre qu'elle l'a bien cherché. Surtout quand son amant se penche doucement vers elle, comme pour lui donner un baiser sans toutefois aller jusqu'au bout, affirmant juste tout contre ses lèvres :

« Tu perds rien pour attendre. »

Loin d'être effrayée quand avec un autre que lui, elle se serait déjà libérée d'une manœuvre habile, Nina enfonce un peu plus le clou, sa jambe gauche remontant le long de la cuisse musclée et couvertes d'écailles du mutant qu'elle sent vibrer malgré lui sous la caresse. Si elle garde le silence, le sourire aguicheur qu'elle lui lance en dit bien plus long que tous les discours.

Inspirant doucement pour reprendre un contrôle qu'il n'a finalement pas quand il est entre ses bras, Léo se force néanmoins à refréner ses ardeurs alors qu'il la libère en douceur, mais lui reprend toutefois les poignets quand elle cherche à entourer son cou de ses bras.

« Non, reste comme ça. »

Toujours sans un mot et par ce qu'elle lui fait pleinement confiance, Nina lui obéit docilement, les replaçant alors de part et d'autres de sa tête, remuant tout de même jusqu'à être à son aise pour la suite qui ne tarde pas à venir quand ses beaux yeux bleus voilés du désir qu'elle sent irradier de tout son être, son amant récupère le lubrifiant échoué près d'eux et se saisissant de ses jambes, les placent ensuite contre son plastron.

Si elle n'avait pas été si petite ou lui trop grand, ses chevilles auraient reposé sur ses épaules, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble s'en plaindre. Soumise, la jeune femme le laisse agir à sa guise, cet abandon dont elle fait présentement preuve à son égard renforçant la certitude acquise que, pour une raison qui lui échappe, seul Léo est en mesure de combler le vide qui demeure toujours en son âme.

La tendresse dont il fait maintenant preuve alors qu'il la prépare, glissant une énième fois un doigt humide et froid en elle, cherchant directement ce qu'il a deviné être un point sensible, et contrastant avec la fougue de tout à l'heure, lui fait fermer les yeux de délice, tout son corps crépitant d'attente d'un plaisir plus grand à venir tandis qu'un long murmure lui échappe :

« Léo... »

Dans la catégorie masculine, ce dernier est son deuxième amant, Johann ayant été à la fois son premier et le catalyseur qui leur a fait prendre conscience de l'évolution de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Si elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour, Nina s'était pourtant senti rassurée entre ses bras, affichant sans le savoir un sourire dont Léonardo n'était pas responsable. Et quand ici même, à peine sept mois auparavant, une dispute avait fini par éclater tant une tension sous-jacente installée entre eux depuis le début de sa relation avec le jeune homme avait débuté, le mutant avait répondu par un baiser presque violent quand la jeune humaine lui avait clairement demandé ce qui n'allait plus.

Sur le coup, la brune était restée sans voix, incapable de bouger, ses lèvres portant encore le goût de celle de Léo, si froides et pourtant si douces.

Léo qui s'était détourné d'elle, honteux de son geste qu'il avait jugé déplacé et impulsif, lui qui pouvait se vanter de toujours garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

 _« Restes. »_

Un éclair de plaisir à l'état brut la transperce de part en part, la faisant cette fois franchement gémir alors qu'elle recouvre le fil de ses pensées. Un sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres, le mutant réitère son geste, se grisant de la voir s'arquer sous son toucher, la sachant offerte et soumise uniquement pour lui.

Ce n'est que de délicieuses minutes plus tard, alors que ses joues sont colorées de rouge et que son souffle s'entrecoupe qu'elle finit par rendre les armes :

« Viens. »

Du feu liquide coulant dans les veines et ses sens enivrés jusqu'à la lie, Léo obéit sans un mot, utilisant une autre dose de lubrifiant pour en enduire son membre dur et tendu à lui faire mal, avant de laisser tomber de nouveau le flacon, écartant délicatement les jambes humaines pour se placer entre.

« Dis-moi quand je te fais mal. » Lui demande-t-il, plongeant son regard bleuté dans le sien tandis qu'il pousse doucement son gland en elle, prenant sur lui pour ne pas entrer d'un seul coup.

D'un point de vue technique, il a conscience d'être déjà trop large, et même sans avoir lésiné sur le lubrifiant, il ne désire nullement la blesser plus qu'il ne le fera obligatoirement. Aussi la laisse-t-il enrouler ses bras autour de son cou dans un réflexe inconscient tandis qu'il prend appui sur les siens pour garder l'équilibre, glissant encore, millimètre par millimètre, bouleversé malgré lui de la découvrir si chaude et accueillante.

« L-Léo attends. »

Se stoppant aussitôt, l'interpellé se penche sur son visage crispé et ses yeux tout juste clos, baisant tendrement son front, ses paupières, ses joues et ses lèvres, sincèrement peiné d'être la source de la douleur qui la cloue sous lui.

« Commence à bouger, souffle alors la jeune femme contre sa bouche, soulevant ses paupières pour croiser son regard. Ça aidera peut-être. »

Tiquant sur le dernier mot employé, le mutant secoue doucement la tête, répliquant alors qu'il amorce un mouvement pour se retirer :

« On peut essayer une autre fois.

\- Non Léo, attends, répète une deuxième fois la brune, resserrant même ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras autour de son cou. S'il te plaît.

\- Nina, je n'suis déjà pas entré de moitié et t'as déjà mal. »

Mais aussi têtue puisse-t-elle être, cette dernière raffermit encore sa prise sur lui, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :

« S'il te plaît. »

Parce que frère ou amant, il n'a jamais été en mesure de lui refuser quoique ce soit, le ninja accepte ce qu'elle lui demande, s'efforçant de tout son être de rester concentré pour ce faire tant son érection lui semble maintenant vraiment douloureuse. Il inspire doucement et commence à se mouvoir, débutant un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et néanmoins rythmé, le frottement de leur chairs intimes créant contre toute attente une délicieuse friction.

Soupirant doucement et au bout de longues minutes, la jeune femme parvient peu à peu à se détendre suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer un peu plus, une pointe de douleur accompagnant tout de même le plaisir qui commence à venir.

Les joues et le corps en feu, elle quémande un énième baiser qu'il n'est que trop heureux de lui donner, sa langue audacieuse cherchant la sienne dans un ballet passionné, alors qu'un tout premier gémissement mutuel se perd entre leurs souffles mêlés.

« Ça va ? » S'enquiert cependant le mutant, sans cesser pour autant la valse tendre de ses hanches.

Il n'est pas totalement en elle, étant décidément trop large pour y plonger jusqu'à la garde, mais s'en contente sans mal, soucieux de la réciprocité de la chose à son égard.

« Oui. » Murmure aussitôt Nina, maîtrisant la douleur qui reste tout de même en arrière-plan quand un plaisir brut prend place au creux de ses entrailles.

Qu'importe qu'elle risque fortement d'avoir du mal à marcher quand elle devra se lever demain pour aller bosser, c'est Léo, lui et lui seul, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Alors elle referme les yeux et se laisse submerger, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et s'arquant contre lui quand une bulle de félicité éclate en elle, un grognement rauque suivant dans la seconde.

« Vas plus vite. » Demande-t-elle ensuite, le cœur battant une chamade folle entre ses côtes.

Se redressant tout en accédant à sa requête, son amant pose une main possessive sur une de ses cuisses, retraçant de la pulpe de son pouce le relief d'une cicatrice, sentant bientôt en lui quelque chose se tendre jusqu'à presque rompre.

Ses mains reposant maintenant sur ses avant-bras, Nina y enfonce ses ongles courts une éternité plus tard, un orgasme à nul autre pareil la frappant sans crier gare, faisant une nouvelle fois arquer son corps souple. Se retirant aussitôt alors que les contractions de ses chairs intimes sur son membre le font venir à son tour, Léo en savoure pleinement l'explosion brûlante qui embrase chaque cellule de son être, souillant une énième fois le drap, mais également les cuisses moites de la jeune femme qui, toujours sous lui, reprend lentement son souffle.

Le mutant fait de même avant de se déplacer sans brusquerie pour descendre du lit, se demandant subitement comment ils se sont débrouillés pour ne pas le casser alors qu'il se rend une deuxième fois à la salle de bain.

Il en ressort peu après, un gant de toilette humide à la main, souriant à la vue de Nina qui n'a toujours pas bougé, exception faite de son bras gauche en travers de son visage.

Tendrement, il essuie les traces blanchâtres de sperme qui maculent ses cuisses, soufflant dans le même temps :

« Il va falloir que tu te lèves ma belle.

\- Seulement s'il y a le feu. » Rétorque cette dernière d'une voix lourde d'une fatigue qu'elle n'avait pas il y a encore cinq minutes.

Amusé, le ninja s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant sa main libre sur le haut de son abdomen, son pouce chatouillant doucement les côtes qu'il sait sensibles. Se tortillant sous son toucher, la brune sourit alors qu'elle enlève son bras pour tourner la tête dans sa direction :

« Qui aurait pu croire qu'une tortue puisse avoir autant d'endurance. »

Répondant à son sourire, Léo se relève tandis qu'il attrape ses mains pour l'inciter à en faire de même.

« Repenses-y la prochaine fois que tu t'en moqueras. »

Hochant simplement la tête, Nina étouffe un bâillement derrière son poing fermé alors qu'il retire le drap tâché, se chargeant ensuite de le rouler en boule pour le jeter, lui et le gant de toilette, dans le panier d'osier qui trône près de la douche, avant d'en mettre un propre sur le matelas désormais nu alors que la jeune humaine trifouille son radio-réveil.

Aux lueurs des lumières artificielles des lampadaires déjà allumés sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soient rendus compte, les fleurs roses du cerisier Japonais qui parcourt son dos musclé semblent se mouvoir et faire danser leurs délicats pétales nacrés sur sa peau, cet endroit plus que les autres, empreint de longues cicatrices pratiquement toutes recouvertes du tatouage - à l'origine et à sa demande - dessiné par Mikey un an après son retour.

« Tu n'avais pas déjà réglé la sonnerie ? S'étonne Léo quand elle se redresse, coupant court à ses pensées.

\- Si, répond-t-elle, se recouchant nue sur son lit et se blottissant directement dans ses bras quand il l'imite. Mais j'ai avancé d'une heure pour avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure au boulot. »

Les yeux fermés et la tête reposant sur son bras, elle profite encore de sa présence, consciente qu'à peine sera-t-elle endormie, il désertera sa couche pour retrouver leurs trois frères, déjà prêts pour un énième entrainement sur les toits New-Yorkais.

« Léo ? Appelle alors Nina dans un murmure.

\- Oui ma belle ? »

Redressant son joli minois vers le sien et soulevant ses paupières afin de croiser son regard bleu, elle pose une main bien à plat sur son plastron, pile à l'endroit du cœur.

« Je t'aime. »

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
